A Boy & His Digimon
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: Takeru hesitated for a second, wondering if what he was about to ask meant that Patamon was a part of his family. "Do you know what love is?"


I'm not sure why I wrote this. Probably because both Takeru/T.K. and Patamon have always and will forever have a very special place in my heart. Once upon a time in my little ten year old heart, I myself wanted to be the T.K. to someone else's Patamon.

Quote of the day:

_**"Did you ever try to put a broken piece of glass back together? Even if the pieces fit, you can't make it whole again the way it was. But if you're clever, you can still use the pieces to make other useful things. Maybe even something wonderful, like a mosaic. Well, the world broke just like glass. And everyone's trying to put it back together like it was, but it'll never come together in the same way."**_

_**— Moira Brown, Fallout 3  
**_

* * *

Little Takeru kept glancing back and forth from his newly acquired Crest of Hope to the napping Patamon that slept beside him in camp on top of his laid out green hat, and the eight year old boy couldn't help but wonder on just what exactly his digimon partner's next form would turn out to be. The young boy let the crest drop down on his chest, and he absentmindedly began to murmur the words of a song that his mother tended to sing to him a lot whenever he was sleepy. He missed Natsuko, his little heart knowing that she missed him too, that she was probably more worried than anything else on account of how long he had been gone, but the thought soon drifted away from his mind, Takeru much too giddy about whatever was in store for Patamon's future form.

The first time that Patamon had transformed into Angemon, it had been something just as frightening as it was brilliantly amazing. Every night since, he thought about the dazzling lights in the sky that appeared when Patamon had digivolved to protect him, and the glow from Angemon's wings that shone brighter than any star that Takeru had ever seen in his life. He had lost Patamon on that day though, the digimon using all of his strength to keep him safe, and Takeru frowned as he looked over at his sleeping partner again. He hoped that if the time came where Angemon had to become whatever it was that awaited him beyond his crest, that it was something that his digimon could survive this time, and that it wasn't something that would take away his friend again.

The boy continued to murmur his mother's song, which comforted him whenever he felt bad or scared, and he was always glad that Patamon seemed to like it too, the chubby cream-colored digimon always finding itself drowsy and smiling whenever he was able to remember the words, just as Takeru himself did whenever his mother would softly sing to him in the deep of the night, and with a tender voice that had a sweetness to it that she only ever showed for him.

He started to think about his mother again when he reminded himself of the music she would make for him when it was just the two of them in their own little world they created when their family had drifted apart from one another. He was her little prince she always told him, and she was the grandest thing in the world for him. And the words they always shared, the words that made the boy look over at Patamon one last time as he rolled over on his side to reach out towards his friend, were, 'I love you'.

"Patamon," Takeru whispered as he nudged the digimon in question awake.

Patamon only grumbled in response, and futilely tried to swat away the young boy's hand with his paw.

"Patamon," Takeru whispered again as he nudged him even harder, finally succeeding in waking the tired little monster up, "I have a question."

The digimon looked annoyed, but he was more tuckered out than anything. He fidgeted in the hat that he was sleeping on courtesy of his human partner, but Patamon figured that if Takeru was willing to wake him up in the middle of the night, that it might actually be something important. "What is it, Takeru?"

A memory of his family came into his mind before he answered, the young boy's eyes watering just a bit when he remembered the last Christmas that he had, and how his parents had agreed for just one day to have the whole family be back together, his mother making Christmas dinner and Christmas cookies, while his father drank eggnog and cheered for his two sons who played a game of who could stuff the most sweets into their mouth at once. Yamato had won, he was bigger so it was something that he figured was going to happen, but Takeru remembered beaming with that great big smile of his, the proud little warrior that he was only being four sweets behind the amount that his older brother had been able to conquer.

Takeru hesitated for a second, wondering if what he was about to ask meant that Patamon was a part of his family. "Do you know what love is?"

Patamon's eyes opened a bit wider, and he perked his head up for a moment as the little creature wondered if he had heard his partner correctly. He regarded the little boy beside him, still thinking for a second that he had misheard the child, but after another thought he picked himself up just a little bit, Patamon seeing in Takeru's nervous and water filled eyes that the boy was as serious as could be. He smiled as he inched closer to the proud little warrior that was his to protect.

"Sure I know. A boy loves his digimon."

Takeru watched as Patamon gave him one last reassuring smile before he drifted back to sleep, and Takeru smiled back as he then closed his own eyes, and hummed his mother's song as he too slowly fell asleep, his crest unknowingly glowing as both he and Patamon wandered off to dreamland.

A boy loves his digimon.

* * *

After writing this, part of me wanted to do a short little story like this for each of the Chosen Children. Then I was like, man, that's too much work.

Read & review?


End file.
